Sir Lady Knight
by Macko
Summary: After her probationary page year Kel gets kicked out. Alanna is furious and decides to take action. Wyldon feels guilty, but he fears the conservatives. What will happen? Sorry, suck at summaries! Please read and review. KD KN KM you decide.
1. Smuggled out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. All right?

Lady Warrior

* * *

Kel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at Lord Wyldon of Cavall. She had spent the entire year as a probationary page and had worked hard to prove that girls could become knights.

"Now, I suggest you pack, you are to leave immediately. I have an escort waiting to lead you to your home" Lord Wyldon couldn't look at the girl. Instead, he stood and looked at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Of course Lord Wyldon." Kel said in a monotone voice. She stood and left the room, forgetting to bow. Her head was foggy and she couldn't clear her mind. She kept thinking over what Lord Wyldon had said.

_"You are to go home immediately. You have distracted the boys long enough."_ Kel could feel tears threatening to leak. She fought with her emotions and won. By the time she made it back to her room she had her Yamani mask back on. She could hear her friends in Neal's room laughing and talking. She didn't want to go there, so she went straight into her room and locked in behind her.

As soon as Kel finished packing she changed from her pages clothing to her extra set of practice clothes. She brushed her hair and locked away the rest of her belongings. When Kel opened the shutters on her windows, a large cotillion of birds swarmed her. She looked at Crown and sat on her bed. The sparrows landed on her shoulders and she began to cry. She cried because life wasn't fair and that she let all the girls of the realm down.

A knock at the door brought Kel to her senses. Thinking it was her escort she hurriedly opened the door and almost slammed it shut when she saw who it was. Neal stopped the door from being slammed and slipped into Kel's room.

"Kel, I just heard and I came straight here." Neal said quietly. He pried Kel's fingers off the doorknob and closed the door. She was about to protest when she looked into Neal's eyes. She was unable to be strong anymore and she burst into tears.

"Shh." Neal wrapped his arms around his best friend and looked around the room surprised. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry. "It's alright." Neal stroked his friend's hair and held her tight.

"Neal, he is sending me home tonight!" Kel sobbed as she had given up on keeping her emotions in check. She was vaguely aware that Neal's shirt was getting thoroughly soaked.

"What? That Stump!" Neal swore many words that Kel didn't know that he had known. Neal led Kel to her bed and they sat together and just remained quiet until Kel's sobbing stopped.

"I didn't want to tell everyone, but I can't just leave without saying good-bye." Kel said wiping her face with the end of her sleeve. She looked sheepishly at Neal's shirt. He just ignored it and looked straight at Kel.

"You have to face them." Neal strode over to Kel's door and opened it, the hallway was clear. "Come on." Neal led them to his room and opened the door. The laughing instantly stopped when they took a look at Kel and Neal's soaked shirt.

As soon as Kel said good-bye to her friends she had made up her mind about something. She dragged Neal with her back to her room. When the door was closed she looked at Neal and he could see determination in her eyes.

"Neal, I have made up my mind. I don't want to be escorted home like some beaten warrior." Kel said, she began to pace her room with her hands behind her back. "I am going to run away. I just need the help to get away."

Neal looked at his friend. "Right. I think I know who can help. We don't have much time." Neal left the room without another word. Kel looked at the closed door confused. She went to the shutters and closed them. She was about to recheck her packing when Neal returned. She was about to ask him what was going on when she saw that there was a tall man following him.

"Kel, this is George." Kel's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it, her mask back in place. This was Baron George of Pirate's Swoop, the Lioness's husband.

"Your Grace." Kel was about to bow when Neal grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"No need for that." Neal said as he gestured to George. "He doesn't like it. And his business here is not for his title, but to smuggle you out of the castle." Kel didn't think she could be thoroughly shocked by Neal, but she was. Her big eyes drew a chuckle from both men.

"So Lady Keladry, or Kel." George corrected himself as a strangled sound escaped Kel. "Where would you like to go? I think that the best bet right now would to get you to Pirate's Swoop. Alanna can help us when we get there." Kel looked confused but Neal raised his hand stop her protesting.

"The Lioness and George have been suspecting that the Stump was being coerced by some conservatives to keep you from gaining your shield. So they have been making plans all year long." Neal said with a large grin. It seemed that he had known about the plans all year.

"Okay. We will have to send a letter to my parents as soon as we get there." Kel said. She picked up her trunk and the two men led her through old hallways and in a few minutes they were at the stables. Neal led her to Peachblossom's stall and began to saddle him; surprisingly he didn't try to bite Beal.

"I can't take Peachblossom, he isn't my horse." Kel said sadly, she didn't want to have to say another good-bye.

"That's silly Kel. He is your horse." Neal said as he drew out a stack of papers from a corner of the stall. When Kel studied them she could see they were ownership papers.

"How?" Kel asked as Neal took her trunk and hooked it to the saddle. (Well, how else is she going to take it?) George had come into the stall and was leaning against the entry.

"Well, Alanna and I thought maybe you would like a late birthday present." Kel looked like she was about to pop with all the news she was receiving. George just chuckled as he left leading his horse outside the stables. Neal grabbed peachblossom's reins and left the stable while a bewildered Kel followed.

"This is good-bye dear Kel." Neal hugged Kel one last time and stepped back. Kel saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh Neal. I will write often!" Kel said as she mounted. She wiped rogue tears that were falling from her eyes. Neal smiled a watery smile and waived a good-bye as the two left the palace. Kel watched Neal until they exited the gates and he disappeared from view. As soon as they were outside the city walls George led them into a gallop. They rode until sun down and stopped to eat.

"We are going to ride all night. I hope Peachblossom is up to it." George said as he ate some dried jerky. Kel had been wanting to ask him a question that been nagging at her for the entire trip.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kel asked quietly watching the horses.

"Alanna and I want you to succeed. You were brave enough to fight diversity and overcome all they said about you. Kel, you truly deserve to become a knight." George said as Kel's throat caught. She was getting such praise from her hero's husband.

"How do you know I deserve it? What if Lord Wyldon _was_ right?" Kel said, finally voicing her fears that had plagued her all year.

"I know because I see in you the same spunk that Alanna had when she first started as a page. Alanna knows because she has been in your shoes." George said and stood up. "We had best get going."

Late the next evening saw them riding into the gates of Pirate's Swoop. Kel worried about Peachblossom, since he wasn't really made for such a ride. As soon as she thought this all of her fears were dissolved when one brunette made her way to them.

"Daine!?" Kel said surprised. It seemed that many people were in on the plan.

"Hello Kel. I will take Peachblossom and don't you worry." Kel dismounted and Daine led the horse away. Kel couldn't believe all the support she had gotten. She knew her friends at the castle supported her, but didn't know anyone else was. All the taunts from Joren and convinced Kel that no one else wanted her to succeed.

"Hello Keladry." Said a feminine voice behind Kel. She turned to look into a pair of purple eyes. Kel was surprised to see her hero right in front of her.

"Why?" Alanna looked at the girl and smiled sadly.

"I knew that the conservatives were working on Wyldon and that I would have to intervene." Kel looked flabbergasted.

"But, why didn't you come to the palace?" Kel's pent up worry burst out. _Did she want to be the only female knight? Did she think that Kel wasn't worth it?_

"Because Wyldon had the King forbid me from seeing you." Kel looked up sharply. She had been studying her boots.

"Oh." Kel said and just looked around the courtyard she was in. Her stomach growled telling her that she was hungry. The Lioness smiled and led Kel into the building.

"Lets get you some food, it wouldn't do that the next female knight starves to death."

* * *

Please review! I wrote this story a long time ago, and I just got the guts to post it! Please review! I will update soon, I just have to separate the chapters a bit!

Always

Macko


	2. Lucas of Olau

DISLAIMER: I own nothing, not even my own brain.

Aly Spy: I will try, though the voting is leaning in favor of Dom....Though, I will try!

DrStrangelove007: I don't know what it will be yet.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: You'll have to wait and see! As in, read this chappie!

Kirjava Deamon: Thankz for the feedback!

Magical Proof: Lol.

soccerchick-08: Thankz! Maybe next fic?

The Midnight Line: Thankz! Don't worry. I have gotten many death threats before!

On to the show!

* * *

Kel listened carefully to what the Lioness said. Their plan seemed to be well planned. Since Alanna herself had done it. Masquerading as a boy to become a knight had definitely worked for the legendary Lioness.

"How am I going to hide my looks? All of my friends know what I look like. And I don't want to use magic so that I may prove that I did it all by myself." Kel looked at Alanna. She looked at George and he smiled. Rising he went to a cupboard and opened it. They were sitting in the Baron's office and had eaten their fill.

"Here." George took out a small round glass bottle. The contents were black.

"Am I going to paint myself?" Kel asked jokingly. George took the bait and laughed as well.

"No dear," Alanna said smiling. "That is hair dye. It will be enough for the year and no matter how many times you wash your hair, it won't wear out until then." Kel looked at the bottle anew.

"What am I going to do about my looks? I mean, I love my eyes and complexion enough, but all my friends will still recognize me," Kel thought of Neal. "Neal will definitely recognize me." Thinking of her old friend made her eyes sting. She carefully schooled her face back to her mask.

"Well, for the complexion, I fear you will have to wear powder." Alanna said as Kel actually cringed. George chuckled and went to the cupboard one last time. After he drew out another glass bottle, this time very small, he locked the cabinet.

"This is for your eye," Kel looked at George, raising her eyebrows. "No, it isn't spell. But it is a potion and it reacts with the color of your eyes. And with hazel, it seems to turn them grey." He sat next to his wife and scratched the back of his head. Kel let it all sink in.

_They really did have this planned the whole time. They knew that Lord Wyldon wouldn't let me train. _Kel steeled herself another glance at the couple. _Why do they care so much? Is it because I am "The Girl" who actually wanted to do it?_

"Kel, you don't have to do this. With what I have heard from Roald and Neal, I thought that maybe you would want to." Alanna said looking at her hands. She was slightly flushed.

Kel was wide-eyed. _She really did care about ME! Not just because I wanted to become a knight, but I was DETERMINED! _Elation swamped all of Kel's senses. Making up her mind, she lifted her head and nodded sharply.

"Good, we start tomorrow. We have to change the way you walk!"

The next few weeks found Kel training harder than she ever had in her entire life. It was worse than living in the Yamani Isles. Her walk, her intonations and her way of speaking changed. George and Alanna helped her school her expressions, but not like a Yamani mask, but enough so that she wouldn't give herself away. It was two weeks until the new training year started and Kel was given a final test.

"We have a couple guests arriving for dinner tonight. This is the beginning. But if you are found out, I fear that it won't work." Alanna said sitting back in her chair. They had just finished their midday meal.

"Do you really think that I am ready?" Kel asked as she looked at the Lioness. They had been experimenting with her talking style for the last few days and she decided that she needed to be more direct when she spoke.

"Yes." Alanna looked at Kel and chuckled. "Things are going to be easy for you. When I did this, I didn't have anyone training me!"

Kel also chuckled and stood up, stretching. "I think that it is time for me to try out the dye and eye potion." She headed to the door. "Alanna, what is my name going to be? And where am I going to be from?"

"I thought that we would have decided that long ago. And quite frankly, I just plain forgot!" Alanna stood and paced the room. It was a lovely sitting room with a large window that looked out to the bay of Pirate's Swoop. Kel returned to her sitting position near where the Lioness was pacing.

"I know what I would like to be called." Kel said as she lounged leisurely in a large armchair. When Alanna paused and looked at her, Kel knew that she was open for ideas. "How about Lucas? He was a friend of mine before we left for the isles. Though he died of a fever."

Alanna though the name over. After much consideration, she finally nodded her head. When Alanna dismissed her, Kel had to pause at the door. "Where am I going to be from?"

Alanna smiled mischievously. "That, you will learn tonight!" Kel rolled her eyes, she didn't much mind surprises, but the ones she got from the Lioness always shocked the wits out of her. Her surprise was soon apparent as the guests arrived in the courtyard. When Kel looked down she nearly fainted. It was Neal and his father Duke Baird who had ridden into the keep. When saw a straggler, Kel nearly laughed. Sir Myles' appearance wasn't as much a shock that Kel was actually surprised by herself.

Relaxing her nerves, Kel checked her appearance in the mirror. Her black hair was cut to her ears and her blue eyes still took her some getting used to. The black breeches she chose off-set the bright white shirt and brown tunic she had chosen to wear to dinner. She didn't much like the flash, but 'Kel' was gone, and Lucas was there.

"Luke dear, come greet your uncle." Came George's voice through the door. Kel was rocked. _Uncle? Am I going to be related to Neal?_ Then her wits returned. _Bloody brilliant!_

Kel opened the door and George gasped. "I barely recognize you." He said softly as he led her down the stairs to the waiting party. Alanna smiled smugly at Kel's appearance. Kel just shrugged and smiled at the guests.

"Father, here is your nephew. I told you we didn't kill him." Alanna said to Sir Myles. Sir Myles didn't even hesitate. He wrapped Kel into his arms and then quickly stepped back.

"Good to see that you have survived your cousin's training." Sir Myles said as he looked at Alanna.

"Of course she did, I wasn't as bad as you thought." Kel said indignantly, playing her role as an eleven year old. She looked at the other two. "Since my family has been so rude, I must ask my cousin to introduce me to you."

"Ah, sorry about that." Alanna laughed and looked at Kel. "Luke, this is Duke Baird of Queenscove and his son, Nealan." Kel bowed to the Duke and to Neal, but a smaller one.

"And this is my nephew, Lucas of Olau." Kel raised her eyebrow at Alanna as Neal bowed and Duke Baird nodded. She made sure that neither men saw her movement.

"I am deeply glad to meet you. Alanna has told me much about you." Kel said politely. Then she looked wickedly at George who just grinned.

"I hope some good." Neal said as he saw he exchange between them. Kel just turned to him and grinned.

"Of course Lord Nealan." Kel said and in her mind she expected his retort. But when it never came, she was quite disappointed. Something else entirely had grabbed his attention. When Kel looked, she cringed as she saw her old practice glaive she had given Alanna.

"I recognize that," Neal looked over to George. "What ever happened to Kel?" Kel felt like hugging her friend, he looked quite close to tears. _What are you doing? Going to give up the charade even before it starts?_

"Oh, Kel." George looked at Alanna and sighed sadly. If it wasn't her future at stake, Kel would have laughed. Alanna would have made a very good player.

"Well, Neal, why don't you go with George and Luke, while I explain the sad details to your father and Myles?" Neal turned white at what she said. George grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and they left the receiving hall. As they walked she could hear Alanna start the story.

"When they were a week's ride from here, Kel decided to go out on her own...." Kel smiled smugly and followed George as he led them into his private study. She had been here only a few times as she had learned to change her speaking style.

"So Neal, what do you think of my cousin?" George asked as they all sat in comfortable armchairs. Neal looked quickly at Kel and then back to George.

"I thought you were going to tell me about Kel!" Neal burst out as he jumped out of his seat.

"Oh Neal, just hush up." He looked stricken and just stared at George. "I asked you a question."

"Well, since he is still here in the room, I am going to find it rather hard to answer that." Neal paced and then looked at the two. "I think Luke, sorry for saying, is rather too sure of himself and will taken as a prig when he arrives at the palace."

"Okay Kel, now you know what you need to work on." George said and as Neal gasped. He looked closer at Kel and then gaped.

"George, how am I supposed to convince everyone if you are telling Neal?" Kel didn't care because within moments Neal wrapped his friend in a tight hug. They stood there for a while as Neal just laughed.

"I can barely recognize you." Neal said brightly, inspecting her disguise. He was staring into her eyes when she noticed he was too close for comfort.

"Do you mind?" She stepped back and sat in her chair again. She was intensely happy to see her friend again. Her heart was beating fast, but she was confused when her stomach did flip-flops. _What is wrong with me?_

"So, you are going to do what the Lioness did then?" Neal inquired. Kel nodded and George rose from his chair.

"I will you two alone, it looks like a little catching up is in order, and don't forget what he said about what you need to work on." George left and closed the door behind him. They sat in silence, Neal staring, Kel trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Wow, how did you do it?" Neal asked sitting up in his seat.

"What? Oh, my hair and eyes?" Neal nodded. "Well, George gave me a hair dye that will last for the year and an eye potion to change the color. I insisted on no illusions." Neal nodded, knowing that she didn't want that to be a conflict.

"No that I look at you, your skin still looks like Kel. But if I didn't really look at it, you could just be 'Luke.' But what about when, you know." Neal blushed as Kel laughed, really laughed with her friend. Neal was surprised. She was usually hidden behind a mask, but no longer.

"What do you think happened with Alanna? I will find a confident friend who will help me." Kel looked hard at Neal, who raised his hands in admission. "But I will also have to imitate a new voice. I find that even over the summer, it is hardly recognizable. But boys voices change, and so I will have to do so as well." Kel grimaced. She didn't look forward to that.

"I guess smuggling you out of the city a smart idea." Neal said smiling.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to be 'Kel.'" She said gloomily. "No one will know that I am a girl, and that girls can do anything once they put their mind to it."

"Kel, you will _always _be 'Kel.' But as Luke you have the benefit of actually voicing your opinions, instead hiding behind your mask." Neal said literally. She knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. Life was going to be easier as a boy than as 'Kel.'

* * *

All right. That was chapter 2. Review and whatever!


	3. Sponsors and changes of heart!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by TP!

* * *

Kel led Peachblossom out of the stables where everyone was waiting for her. She looked at her riding companions. Neal, Myles, and Duke Baird were already mounted and waiting with Alanna and George.

"Luke, don't cause too much trouble cousin." Alanna said pulling Kel into a tight hug and whispered, "I am proud of you." When Kel leaned back she could see tears in Alanna's eyes. Blinking rapidly, Kel nodded and grinned at George while he gave her a wink.

"Alanna, I promise to write often." The redhead nodded and wiped at her eyes. Swiftly mounting Peachblossom she looked at Duke Baird that looked inquiringly at the horse. The stories of the injuries from the horse given to Kel had traveled fast.

"Lady Keladry couldn't afford the horse and so cousin George did. The Lady insisted that he still be used, so they gave him to me as a gift." Kel said hoping that he would buy the lie. She had never been good at it, and George had grown frustrated when they trained, not being able to get it out of her.

"Well, you seem tall enough for him." Was all he said and Kel grimaced behind his back. She had grown quite a bit during the summer. She could hear George's snigger as they left the keep. She had been going on and on about her growth when she had found out. It was just dawn as they left and Kel kept her eyes down, pretending not to like the morning. Having been friends with Neal the entire year, she had seen what to act like and it came easily to her.

They stopped only once to eat a quick midday meal and were then again on the road. It was an uneventful day and they stopped for the night. It would take them a few days to reach the capitol and they set up duties. Kel had readily volunteered to cook; she had been in the kitchens often at Pirate's Swoop after hearing about the stories of the Lioness' cooking. She wanted to learn as much as she could so that her fellow travelers would be able to eat something good once in a while.

When Neal left to find firewood, Duke Baird started setting up the tents with his Gift. It left Myles sitting and waiting for the dinner to be cooked. When Kel had set out the materials she would need to cook, she collected her bow and went hunting for some fresh meat. When she returned she had four hares in her hand. Neal greeted her with enthusiasm when she presented her prizes.

"You're a good shot Luke." Myles said as he took out his belt knife and grabbed for the hares. While he skinned them Kel brought out the stick she had found and held it out to Duke Baird for him to sanitize it for her.

After the meal Duke Baird and his son retreated to the big tent set up. Kel headed for the small tent she had been given when Myles stopped her. With a quiet order she followed him away from the tent and into the forest. They hadn't gone far when Myles stopped.

"Kel, I thought it time we had a chance to talk." Kel nodded and sat on a log while Myles started to pace in front of her. "Things are going to be hard hiding who you are. Things will soon be happening and you might not be able to handle all by yourself. Alanna said that you would have someone to help you and that one of your friends already knows, but you still need to prepare yourself."

"I know Sir Myles. Neal already knows. George told him, and I am glad that I at least wouldn't have to lie to my best friend. I just hope that my other friends don't hate me when they find out I have been lying to them." Kel said miserably.

"Alanna said the same thing when she was masquerading. She had Jon to confide in and I learned only later in the years about her problems she had." Myles chuckled. "And, hey, what's this? _Sir_ Myles? I am your uncle, and that's just 'Myles' to you, or uncle if you wish." Kel grinned and nodded. "Now, off to bed. We have an early morning."

* * *

Lord Wyldon looked at the man in front of him, wanting to throttle him. It took all his training not to do so. He had been hoodwinked by him and started to feel very guilty about his decision earlier that summer.

"Lord Wyldon, you have done everyone a favor. Thank you." Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain rose and smirked at the man in front of him. He had been an easy man to dupe and he was glad of it. No woman should ever be able to become a Knight. Their duty was to their husband, not sword fighting. He sauntered out of the room without another word.

When he arrived at his son's door he knocked once and entered. His son was at his desk writing a letter to his sister at the convent. "So, that _Girl_ is gone. Now you will be able to do your homework and not be _distracted_ again." He snapped at his son.

"Father, I wasn't _distracted_! You shouldn't have done that." Joren said as he stood up from his chair. Lord Burchard was quick and Joren went sprawling on the floor, clutching at his face.

"It is final. Now, I am leaving."

Joren watched as his father left with hate. He used to love him, but no longer. After he found out about what he did to get Kel sent home he was furious. Though he had picked fights with her the year before, he had soon been impressed with her ability and began to have second thoughts about what his father had told him about women.

You used to think the same way, said part of his mind. He shook his head and stood up. He had no idea why he had said that to his father. Surely women didn't belong in fighting, right? If they were so weak as his father had claimed, why were the Lioness and the Queen still alive? They have fought many times and lived through it.

_I blew it. I should have been her friend. Instead I behaved like my father._ Joren sat down again, guilty about his thoughts and confused at what his ideas were.

* * *

Kel followed Salma towards her rooms. She had been explaining the duties she would have as being a page, and what the servants did for her. When they reached her door, Kel could almost laugh. It was the exact same room she had had last year. Smiling Kel looked at Salma and her smile faltered. The woman was looking gloomy and her eyes cloudy.

"Salma, are you alright?" Salma rubbed her nose and looked at her.

"Sorry, milord. I was just thinking about the last person who had stayed in this room." When Kel raised an eyebrow she elaborated. "The Lady Keladry had stayed in this very room the last year. We all miss her. She should have been allowed to stay, though for some unseen reason, the training master didn't let her stay." She passed Kel her key and turned to leave.

"I am sorry." Kel said softly as Salma turned back around.

"Your servant, Gower, will be here after the evening meal." She then continued down the hall leaving Kel looking confused at her back. She hadn't known Salma cared so much. Sighing, she opened her door to her room and sad on the bed, thinking about her meeting with Lord Wyldon. She had been able to keep her anger hidden, when she had left confused at his demeanor. He seemed distant, maybe even sad. Neal's 'Stump' nickname no longer fit.

"Get a hold of yourself Kel." Looking around her room she remembered last years events. When her eyes paused upon the shutters she ran to them hoping beyond hope that the sparrows were still there. Kel opened the shutters and stuck her head out. She looked at the many sparrows sitting in the branches and smile.

"Crown!" She called and the sparrows took flight. One came down to her and perched on the window ledge. It cocked its head and looked at her. "It's me, Kel." She said softly. The bird continued to look at her and Kel grew desperate. She really had missed her friends. With an idea she ran from her room to Neal's and banged on the door. He answered and looked at her.

"What do you need, Luke?" He asked.

"Could I borrow some water for a second?" Kel asked, as she stood straight. Neal left and returned with a pitcher of water. When he handed it to her she yelled a thanks over her shoulder, running back to her room. Closing the door and locking it, Kel took the pitcher over to her desk and splashed some into her eyes. It was strange to do so, but when she finished, she looked into her mirror. Her eyes were their usual hazel. She looked back at the window and Crown was still perched there.

"See? It's me. I just died my hair and eyes." When she let Crown get a closer look and the bird chirped and flew around her room, shrilling loud. Then the whole room was full of sparrows. Kel laughed and Crown landed on her shoulder rubbing her face on Kel's ear. "I missed you too."

Kel heard the boys in the hall, knowing it was time to chose knew sponsors. Grimacing, Kel quickly changed into her page's uniform. Just as she was about to open the door, she remembered to use the eye potion.

She stood in front of her door and waited. The boy at the door next to her was pale and looked to be sweating.

"Owen of Jesslaw." Lord Wyldon had come down the hall with a handful of older boys. Kel recognized every single one of them but feigned fear as other first years were. The pale boy bowed and stood up looking around the hall at the older boys. "Who wishes to be his sponsor?" None of the boys raised their hands. Kel felt sad for the boy, but soon one boy raised their hand. Kel looked straight at Vinson of Genlith, one of Joren's cronies the year before.

"Vinson, very well." Lord Wyldon said dismissively. Then he looked at Kel and she fought hard to keep her anger out of her face once again. Instead she gritted her teeth and unconsciously put on her Yamani mask.

"Lucas of Olau." She bowed and could hear whispers throughout the crowd. No one had known that Sir Myles had a cousin. "Who would like to be his sponsor?" A few hands rose, and Kel knew it was because people liked her uncle.

"Joren, why would you like to be his sponsor?" Kel stiffened as she looked into very bright blue eyes. He was wearing a genuine smile, and she was surprised.

"Why not sir?" Joren asked innocently. Kel eyed him.

"I think you should keep your mind on your studies." He said as someone chuckled. It was the same response as the year before. She expected Joren to get angry; when she saw a rueful expression on his face she was curious.

"Sir, I would like to be Lucas' sponsor." A boy said. She turned to the speaker and saw a redhead trying to make his way to the front. Merric smiled at her as she looked at the crowd. She saw Neal had raised his hand and almost grew frantic when Lord Wyldon hadn't called on him.

"Fine, Merric, Lucas is in your care." Everyone else had chosen whom they would sponsor and they were dismissed to the evening meal. When Merric came to greet her Neal had got there ahead of time.

"Well, Luke, I tried." Neal said and grinned. They both knew Lord Wyldon had purposely ignored Neal. Kel snorted as Merric arrived and looked at them both. Neal answered the question on his face.

"Luke and I rode here together with his uncle and my father." Merric nodded understanding and the dawning of Myles being her uncle. All three of them made their way down to the dinning hall they were to eat at.

"So, Luke, do you like your room?" Neal asked with a glint in his eye. Kel could have hit him up side the head, and Neal could tell her feelings when he smiled.

"It is quite wonderful actually. One of the servants told me that Lady Keladry stayed there last year." Kel said quietly looking at Merric. He nodded his head, and Kel thought he looked sad.

"She was the best page we had. Though no one knows why the Stump had sent her home." Merric said quietly.

"Stump?" Kel asked looking at Merric confused. Neal grinned and turned his head, hiding it from Merric. She would have to talk to Neal later. He was going to give away her secret the first day!

"Yes, we named Lord Wyldon that last year. Well, Neal did and his friends followed suit." Merric amended as they entered the dinning hall with the rest of the pages. When they had gathered their food they went to a table full of other pages. Kel recognized all her friends, even prince Roald was with them.

"Hello everyone, this is Luke." Merric introduced all of her friends. Lord Wyldon entered and said the prayer. After everyone responded, "So mote it be," they all sat and dug into their meal. Kel finished early and looked at Neal's plate. He pushed his vegetables to one side and ate his meal. She caught his eye and he almost choked on his food while he laughed. When everyone looked up to see the reason, Kel looked away trying not to be connected. When Neal could finally breath, he grudgingly started to eat his vegetables. Everyone at the table grew silent as they watched Neal.

"Neal, did you hit your head this morning?" Faleron asked and Neal looked at everyone and laughed at their expressions.

"No, why?" Neal looked at Kel quickly and then back at his vegetables. "Oh, this? I was on the road with Luke and we didn't have any vegetables to eat, so I am making up for it." They looked confused. Kel spoke up.

"I told him that if he didn't eat his vegetables, he would never grow a beard and people would think him a very ugly woman." Everyone looked shocked and then laughed at her comment. Neal shot her an angry look and she laughed. "Sorry Neal, I had to get a stab in. I have spent the entire week with you complaining every morning, I just made up for it." She ducked as Neal threw a roll at her. Only one person in the group wasn't laughing, she looked up to see the prince looking strangely at her. She quickly stood and returned her food to the servants and went back to Merric.

"I am going back to my room. I will meet up with you tomorrow morning, say before breakfast?" Merric nodded and she left the dinning hall. As she reached the door, so had Joren. She looked at him and he looked strangely at her. The look he gave was curious and for a second she thought he identified who she was.

"Hello, I am sorry that Lord Wyldon didn't choose me to be your sponsor." Joren held out his hand and Kel took it, hiding her suspicion.

"Joren, right?" He nodded and she nodded. "I am sorry as well." She nodded and left the hall hoping to get away from him, but she wasn't so lucky.

"Do you know who was staying in your room last year?" He asked quietly. Kel looked at him in the dim hallway.

"Yes."

"She was a very good page. I wish I had been nicer to her." He said as they stopped at her room. She was about to open her door and when he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Kel, good luck."

Kel looked dumbstruck as he leaned back. He smiled. Kel opened her door and pulled him into her room. Lighting her candles she planted herself in front of Joren. "What makes you think I am this 'Kel' that you think I am?"

"Looks like you didn't get your eyes changed all the way." Kel ran to her mirror and grimaced. Only part of her right eye was blue, the rest was a light hazel. She swore in Yamani.

"Darn. What's with the change of heart Joren? Or are you waiting to expose me later." Kel snapped then regained her control.

"I figured out why Lord Wyldon kicked you out." He replied icily. He had forgotten how she angered him easily. Kel stiffened and Joren explained. He sat down in her chair dejectedly. "I found out that my father was coercing Lord Wyldon to kick you out. Though we all know you earned your right to stay here. I thought about the way I treated you last year. My father had filled my head full of ideas about how women can't fight and how weak they were. And then I thought of the Queen and the Lioness, if they were weak how come they were still alive after fighting for so many years?" Joren paused and sighed. Kel looked at her old enemy anew.

"Your father did this?" Kel asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe that Lord Wyldon let himself be talked into kicking her out, and then realized he never wanted her to be here anyway.

"I thought that if I could have treated you differently last year we could have been friends. I thought I had lost that chance." Joren rubbed his forehead, "I had to admit that you were better than any other page and that you worked harder than anyone to be so. I admired you." Kel looked at Joren and he blushed.

"Are you going to tell Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked quietly out of confusion. Joren had spilled his guts out to her, and she was completely shocked.

"No, as long as we can be friends." Joren said. Kel looked at him thinking. And then made up her mind.

"You can't if you stay friends with Vinson, Garvey and Zahir." She stated. He looked at her and nodded.

"You are right, they still think women should be in skirts. It will be hard not to talk to Vinson anymore, we have been friends since kids, but his family is still conservative and have been listening to my father." Joren spoke vehemently at he end and Kel raised her eyebrows. "I don't like him anymore. He his a bad man."

"Alright. Tomorrow morning you can eat breakfast with us. I think some of our friends are going to have trouble accepting you, but they will." Joren nodded as they both rose and went to the door. Kel stopped Joren as he was about to leave the room.

"Thank you." He nodded and left. Kel shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Her thoughts were giving her a headache. Someone knocked at her door and she jumped she opened it and saw Gower. She smiled and opened her door wider, with him was a girl. She wondered at her and closed the door.

"My name is Gower, and this is Lalasa, my niece." Kel nodded to the skittish girl. "Baron George sent word ahead to me Kel." She didn't think she could have been shocked so many times this year, but when dealing with the Lioness and George, she was going to have to get used to it. She kept a mental note to send a berating note to George about not giving her away.

"Nice to see you again Gower. Hello Lalasa." The girl looked at her uncle confused.

"She is a girl in disguise." Gower stated as Lalasa looked at her with big eyes. The stories of the Lioness doing so years before everyone knew, but no one had ever really tried it.

"Milady." She curtsied to her. Kel shook her head and sat on the bed. A pair of small hands took off her right boot. She looked up at Lalasa.

"Kel, would you hire her on? She is from the country and is quite shy of people." Kel rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Lalasa as she took off her other boot.

"I don't know. Maybe, but wouldn't it look sort of strange for me to be having a girl as a servant?" Kel asked.

"Not really. George sent over a thought of covering for that. She is a cousin and a younger sister. She would be coming from a poor family and thus can't go to the convent or be presented at court. You are doing her a favor as hiring her as your servant." Gower said as he handed over a piece of parchment. It was the letter from George. She read it thought about the story.

"I guess it will work." She was suddenly thankful for the allowance that Myles had given her. He truly treated her as if she were related to him and that she was thankful.

"Thank you." He said and Lalasa looked at her uncle, there was a large bruise on her neck and Kel was angry.

"How did that happen?" She asked Lalasa. She squeaked and lowered her head. Gower cleared his throat.

"Well, some men think they can use women. But as your servant people might think differently since you are related to Sir Myles." Kel nodded and looked at Gower again, he understood her look. "You can't report them. Some of them are nobles much higher than us and it would just make things worse."

"Fine, but if it happens again, I am going to report it." She said and stood up.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!!! Please read and review. I had to change Joren. It's, I just felt bad for him. I thought maybe if he learned he had been wrong, that he could be friendly!?!

soccerchick-08: Thankz!!!!!!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thankz, and I totally agree.

The Midnight Line: I will try.

Destiny Hunter: Thankz!!!!!!!!!

Aly Spy: Okay. LOL.

alianne of conte: Wow, lots of questions!!! weeeeee!

I have decided who Kel will be with, though I hope people keep reading on.

Thankz for the reviews!!!!

Macko


	4. Joren

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce.

So, I have officially been put into slavery. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I just got a job and they have me working soooooo many days!!!! Ahh! But never fear, this is the next chapter!

Okay, so this story has been deemed Keal. Kel/Neal. I hope you all enjoy! Don't worry, Dom meets someone else, and so does Cleon, wait, he is already betrothed, so we don't have to worry!!

Okay, here is the chapter. Don't kill me!

* * *

Roald sat in his room thinking about a certain page. Luke seemed familiar for some reason, and he didn't know why. He had never met the boy before, and yet seemed all too familiar. His jokes with Neal and his banter reminded him of someone he had cared for as a friend, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. 

Sighing, he saved the information for another day and went to sleep.

* * *

Kel's first day of classes was the same as the year before. But when it came to learn hand-to-hand combat with the Shang, she let herself be thrown instead of react. It was when they came to staff fighting that she saw Joren again. 

"Hello Joren!" She called. He turned and smiled at her. She went over to him and could see her friends in the corner of her eye. They were surprised at their new pal.

"Hello Luke. How is your day going?" Kel grimaced and Joren laughed. The day was completely boring since she had already done these things the year before.

"Joren." They turned to see Vinson and Garvey standing there. Kel expected Joren to stay friends with them for a while longer since he grew up with Vinson. She was entirely wrong.

"What do you want?" Joren asked his friends. Kel just looked from him to his friends trying to decide what was going to happen.

"What are you talking to _him_ for? Nothing but a _progressive_ family with him." Vinson sneered. Kel did all she could to keep any anger from her face and instead tried to look confused. She was vaguely aware of everyone on the practice field staring at them. The teachers hadn't arrived yet.

"Because he's my new friend. Now, leave us alone." Joren turned his back on his former friends and Kel looked shocked. He had actually kept his promise and she knew that he had indeed changed. Before she knew it Vinson attacked Joren.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since the _Lump_ got kicked out you turned into some, some, some _progressive!_" He screamed as he knocked Joren over and began to punch his beautiful face. Garvey quickly joined in by kicking him in the gut. It only took Kel a second to register and threw herself into the fight. She pulled Garvey away and hit him in the nose with the base of her palm. A whole summer with the Lioness she learned new tricks.

As Garvey collapsed clutching at his broken and bloody nose Kel turned back to Vinson. She kicked him in the side of his head with her left foot, causing him to hit the container of staves. He was momentarily stunned and Kel ran to Joren.

"Are you alright?" Kel helped him to sit up. He had a broken nose, and split lip and eyebrow. Helping him to stand she glanced over at Neal. He was surprised by the events and looked questioningly at Kel.

"Neal!" She called as someone else yelled, "_What is going on here?_" Kel winced as Lord Wyldon approached them. She quickly sobered.

"My Lord Wyldon, they accidentally fell down. I had stopped to fix my boot and they tripped on me." Kel blushed and looked down. "My uncle always said I was a klutz." She held her breath hoping he bought her story. He looked suspiciously at her but shook his head.

"One bell on Sunday cleaning armory for such un-knightly behavior." Kel nodded and looked at Joren. Lord Wyldon nodded and said, "Take him to Duke Baird and try not to be late to your afternoon classes. You two are excused from midday meal." Straining under Joren's weight, Kel helped him back to the palace. As they were leaving the practice yards Neal stopped them both.

"Luke, what's going on?" Merric and her other friends had also come up to them. Roald looked strangely at her again and she almost sighed.

"Nothing. Joren and I were talking and then those two attacked him for no reason." Kel said looking at Vinson and Garvey. Garvey wasn't given permission to heal his nose so Vinson was trying to stop it from bleeding.

"Yeah right, and I am the King of Carthak." Neal drawled looking skeptic. Kel did sigh and looked at all of her friends. Looking the hardest at Neal until her wavered under her glance.

"New developments boys. I hope there is enough room for one more at meals." Their faces turned dark but Kel dragged the almost fainting Joren away from the dangerous boys.

"I guess you are right. I did screw up badly." Joren said through swollen lips. Kel shook her head and remembered how much hell Joren had put her through. She remembered how every time she was beaten, that she imagined Joren to be in the exact state he was in now.

"Yeah, but it's never too late for second chances." Kel said brightly. (A/N: No pun intended.)

* * *

Duke Baird clucked his tongue at Joren's injuries. Along with the broken nose, split lip and eyebrow, he had a black eye, cracked jaw and two broken ribs. Kel winced as she heard the diagnosis. 

But Joren winced as Duke Baird healed his ribs. When the healing was done he looked at Kel. "Now Luke, make sure he gets some food when he wakes up. Alright?" Kel nodded and walked with Joren back to his rooms. When they arrived she sent his manservant to get some fresh water and to send for the herbs and bruise balm in her room. She knew that Duke Baird had healed only the nose and ribs. The fact that Joren was who he was didn't help him in feeling sorry for the boy.

"So, that was a jolly fight." Kel said with false cheer. She steered Joren to his bed and pulled his blankets around him. He looked drowsily at her.

"Yeah, right." He began to fall asleep and said one last thing.

"Thanks." Kel smiled as he fell asleep. It was going to be strange dealing with the new Joren. She sat by his bed until his manservant returned. After collecting the materials she shooed him out of the room and told him to return before evening meal.

Kel was drowsing in her chair when the midday bell rang. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Joren was still asleep, but she knew that he needed to be woken up. When he did, he groaned and clutched his right eye. It had grown a purplish blue color.

"Here." Kel rubbed some of her bruise balm on his eye and he blinked. The pain was receding. She went to the fire and poured some tea into a cup and gave it to him to drink.

"Disgusting!" Joren said as he finished it. He glared at Kel, as if it was her fault.

"Uh unh. Not _my_ fault. My mother used to give it to me after I got healings. It is supposed to give you some strength." Kel said indignantly. Joren looked sheepish as he handed back the cup.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." Kel raised her eyebrow and he shook his head. He jumped out of his bed and went to the door. "I am hungry. Let's go."

When they arrived at the hall, everyone else was just arriving. They steered clear of Vinson and Garvey who where trying to catch up to them. Instead, they got their food and Kel led Joren to her table of friends. When they arrived only Merric and Faleron were there.

"Hello everyone." Kel said as she sat down across from the two. Joren slid in next to her. Faleron looked shocked as Merric looked like he was going to hit something, or for that matter, someone. _This is going to be interesting._ Kel thought, amused.

"But have you seen her-"Someone walked up behind them and Kel saw Neal stop in mid-sentence talking to Seaver. She almost laughed when she saw their faces. Neal looked at her incredulously. Shaking her head he sat down next to Kel and Seaver next to Faleron. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Lord Wyldon entered the room.

"Praise be to Mithros, and the Mother Goddess." He looked around and everyone answered "So mote it be." Kel was confused. He still used the Mother Goddess in his prayers, even though she was gone.

"Alright, what is going on?" Neal whispered into her ear. She looked around the group and everyone was talking to each other, purposefully ignoring Joren. Sighing, Kel answered him as quietly as she could.

"Joren found out." Neal turned pale. "Don't worry. He has changed. He has agreed to become our friend. His father led him to believe women were weak, and yet when he found out why I was kicked out. Well, Joren discovered the truth and he told me." Neal looked skeptically at her but he stopped his retort.

"So Joren how was your summer?" Neal asked as if they had been friends for years. She could have kissed him at the moment. Well, almost. Joren looked surprised.

"Oh, well. It was quite boring actually. My father was home." He said icily and Neal looked surprised. Everyone looked at Joren as he picked at his food.

"It's not your fault he is a bastard." Kel said quietly as he nodded. Neal was completely thrown for a loop. Here she was, comforting her former enemy.

"I know, but he did get y-"Kel kicked him under the table. He looked panicked but he recovered quickly. "He got Kel thrown out." And everyone at the table looked like murder. Kel looked for someone to help her calm her friends as she spotted Cleon at the table next to them.

"Cleon." She called as he looked up. Cleon rose and walked over to the table, faltering when he noticed Joren. He turned red and Kel mentally kicked herself.

"Yes?" Kel realized he didn't recognize her and looked at Neal. He took the hint and introduced her.

"Cleon, this is Luke of Olau. I told him about you earlier and he was eager to meet you." Kel turned her head and glared at Neal, making sure Cleon couldn't see her. Then she turned back and extended her hand. When he took it, his face froze.

_Oh damn. I am not going to be able to keep my secret for long. I swear everyone recognizes me._ Kel thought as she drew her hand away from Cleon. She turned and made conversation with Joren, trying to keep the focus off of her. They were talking about their summers when Neal tapped her shoulder. She looked up and he motioned for her to follow him from the room. Kel excused herself from Joren and rose to follow Neal out of the dinning hall. When they reached Neal's rooms he closed the door behind them.

"What is going on?" Neal asked exasperated. Kel almost laughed when he flung himself into his chair. Kel began pacing as she told him what had happened the night before with Joren. When she finished, Neal whistled.

"And that's how it ended up as it did today. But I can't believe what his father did!" Kel yelled indignantly. Neal looked at her surprised; this was an entirely different Kel.

"Kel, you really should think about it later. We are going to be late to class." Neal said as he stood up. He opened the door for them and locked the door behind them. They were talking in low voices when they arrived in her uncle's class.

"Hello Luke." He said, eyes twinkling. She smiled and gave him a hug. There were only her friends that had already arrived. The other pages were still making their way to class.

* * *

The weeks went by. It went as the year before, but without the bullying of Joren. Owen was made part of their group when they found out what Vinson was doing to him. And so now the 'jolly' fights still went on. It was the beginning of the midwinter festivities when the full impact of Joren's decision became real. 

"So, Joren, is your father coming?" Kel asked apprehensively. She knew that they had not been writing each other. He nodded and remained quiet. Merric was sitting next to her. They were in the library finishing up some etiquette homework.

"Sorry old chap. Just know that we are here for you." Merric reclined in his chair, causing it to tip and he fell backwards out of his chair. The entire room exploded in laughter. It grew when Merric pulled out one of Kel's chair legs and she too rolled from her chair. They were still chuckling when the servants kicked them out for the night.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kel asked as they had arrived at Joren's door. The rest of the group had already disappeared into their rooms, leaving the hallway clear. He opened the door and turned to her.

"Yeah, I think so. Just get Neal ready in case he gets a little too upset." Joren said quietly and disappeared into his room as well. Kel sighed and trudged back to her room. They were going to have to be there for Joren when the time comes.

The next morning was clear and crisp as it froze Kel's breath. She had been given the morning off to go to the market. Since they there really hadn't been any fighting, Kel had had a lot of free time. She was walking down the busy streets when one store caught her eye. There was a beautiful emerald green dress hanging in the window.

Steeling herself she looked at her reflection. It showed a twelve year old with shoulder length black hair. _I will never be able to be pretty._ Kel moved to leave when she noticed someone's gaze on her. She turned to see the shopkeeper.

"You be a girl then?" She asked Kel. Kel looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to the conversation, when she noticed no one, she nodded. The shopkeeper nodded and ushered Kel into the store. She quickly took down the gown and held up to Kel's body. She nodded and went to her desk.

"Just needs to be taken in on the waist, and let out in the chest. I take it that you are one of those female fighters, a rider?" Kel looked at her and nodded. She hated to lie, but she wanted the dress more than anything.

"I can take it in myself. How much will it cost?" Kel paid out the fee the shopkeeper named and took the bag that it had been placed in. The shopkeeper told her to come back after the midwinter festivities and she would be able to make her a couple more. Kel nodded and left. She quickly finished her shopping and returned to the palace.

"Who's the dress for?" Kel whirled around and faced the prince.

"Oh, I was buying it for my cousin, the Lioness." Kel said quickly. She knew that she would have to be making a lot of apologies before her years at the palace are over. Roald slowly nodded and walked with her to her room.

"I think the Lioness would love it. I also heard that she is bringing a guest with her to the midwinter ball this year." Kel looked at Roald as he kept his eyes forward and continued, "My father says she is bringing Lady Keladry." It took everything for Kel not to gape and faint. The Lioness was going to be in trouble, big trouble.

"Well, at least I will get to meet this 'Kel' everyone has been talking about." Kel said dryly. She was going to have some interesting talks with a certain redhead.

"Luke!" Kel turned to see Neal running to her his face white. He stopped in front of them, panting.

"What is it Neal?" Kel asked warily. Neal just shook his head and looked at Roald. The prince took the cue.

"I will talk to you both later." Kel nodded, the prince had already forbidden her to bow to him. When he left, Kel turned on her best friend.

"What is it?" Neal took her by the arm and dragged her down the hall. Kel kept up with him and nearly missed the door when Neal dragged her into a room. Kel was panting and was about to curse Neal when she saw where she was.

"Kel?" Asked a quiet voice. Joren had been curled up in a corner in his room. His face was black and blue, his nose and lips were bleeding. She ran to him and saw that his arm was also broken.

"Oh Gods, what happened?" Kel knelt next to him as Neal did as well. He began to heal their new friend, who was now starting to glow green.

"My father-he found out that I no longer talked with my friends. And that I was hanging out with a new set of friends." Joren winced as Neal began to heal his broken arm. "He said that progressives were the wrong sort of people."

"Joren, I am sorry." Kel began, but was interrupted.

"Don't be. It's my family." Joren said icily then relaxed. "Sorry." He apologized and drifted off to sleep. Kel looked at Neal as he wearily looked back at her. Without a second thought she picked up Joren and put him into his bed. She was surprised by how strong she had become. She was now only four inches shorter than Neal was and he was sixteen.

"Come on Queenscove." Kel said and guided him out of the room. They were at Neal's door when he turned to look at her.

"So, when did I become 'Queenscove'?" He asked as he led them both into his room. Kel sat in his chair as he sat wearily on the edge of his bed. She studied her friend as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Since you healed Joren." Neal looked at her and Kel subdued a fluttering that started in her stomach. (Sorry, had to start her feelings early! Only way to get the plot working...muahahaha!)

"Still didn't answer my question." Kel thought for a long while on her answer. She had to carefully choose her words.

"Well, I mean, you weren't 'Neal' today, you were a 'Queenscove'. All of the biases of the past was gone and just the renowned healers that comes from your family was present." Kel said. Neal looked at her with big eyes. It was the biggest compliment that could ever be given. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Oh." He said blushing. Kel smiled and looked out his window and jumped up. It had begun snowing. The weather had been off and hadn't snowed yet.

"Neal, look, its snowing!" She exclaimed and threw open his shutters and throwing her hands out trying to catch the little flakes. Neal looked at his friend surprised by her girlyness.

"Kel, you are going to catch cold." He said and pulled her back into the room and closing the shutters in one flowing motion. When Kel looked up she noticed that she was still in Neal's arms.

Neal, noticing this, blushed and hurriedly let her go. She just raised her eyebrow and tried to calm her racing heart. Her best friend was thinking about how much of a girl she really was. Looking at her gifts in her hands she made her way to the door.

"I have to get going and wrap up these gifts. I will see you later when we have to serve." Kel left the room quickly and ran to her room. After locking her door she noticed that Lalasa was sitting in the window mending some of her things.

"Hello milady." Lalasa nodded at her. After a few heartfelt conversations and assistance from Neal, the former cowering maid was sure and confident in herself. Especially since she knew how to defend herself, much to the evidence of Kel's teachings.

"Hello Lalasa. I thought that you might want to see what I bought for the ball that the Lioness is taking me to." Kel said grudgingly. Lalasa quickly took the dress from her and shook her head.

"Milady, this looks like a burlap sack!" Lalasa quickly took out her pins and made Kel try on the gown. When it was on, Kel had to admit, it definitely didn't fit well. After making pins and squirming page later, the dress was ready to be sewn anew.

"I will have it done by the ball." Lalasa said as Kel quickly took of the dress, trying not to poke herself anymore than she had been.

"Thank you Lalasa. Oh, I have to change!" Kel noticed the sun's placement and that she had to change for serving that night. The ball would be the next day and she hoped that she would be able to wring a certain person's neck before then.

* * *

Okay, there's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please review!!!!! 

**The ORIGINAL Meathead**: Don't worry!

**soccerchick-08**: Well, why would the boys really look at another boy closely? Joren noticed because they ran into each other and the lighting was just right for him to notice.

**The Midnight Line**: As you wish!

**alianne of conte**: :)

**nessa**: Thank you!

**Ali-Dreamer**: Don't worry, it isn't!

Watch for the next installment. If you keep berating me with reviews, it will be up sooner!

Macko


	5. Ball, a ball, hurray a ball!

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything by Tamora Pierce.

This is making up for not updating for so long. Another chappie!!!

* * *

Kel grimaced as she woke in the morning, knowing what the day was going to hold for her. Looking out the window was evidence enough that it was not yet dawn. Slowly and quietly, the page rose from her bed hoping not to wake the maid in the next room. Her sparrows protested softly and her new dog, Jump, didn't even twitch. She had saved Jump at the beginning of the school year stealing sausages from the cook. Kel still smiled about the event.

Shaking her head to clear it she noticed that her dressing gown was a bit tight. Trying to stretch all of her seams ripped and fell completely apart. She had to dive under her covers to keep her skin from the harsh air.

"What?" Kel asked disbelieving that her close had literally fallen apart. At her question a head popped out from behind a screen. Lalasa saw her and scurried into the room.

"You should have woken me." She said and then stopped, noticing Kel under the blankets and a pile of fabric on the floor. "What happened?"

Shrugging she answered, "I don't know. I was trying to stretch when it fell apart." Lalasa gathered the fabric and studied the seams.

"It looks as if milady needs a new dressing gown. I will have to make you a new one. And it looks as if you need your uniforms patched as well. I thought you were having trouble hiding your corset." Kel rubbed her nose grimacing.

"Yeah, and for some reason my chest hurts." Kel said trying to keep the blush from spreading across her face. Lalasa grabbed a robe and handed it to Kel turning her back to give her privacy. When Kel gave her permission to turn back around, the older girl laughed.

"Milady needs more clothes." Kel looked at her confused. When Kel looked at her dumbstruck, Lalasa became blunter. "It looks as if milady is going to need breast bands." Kel looked at horror at the two lumps on her chest.

"No breast bands. Just a better corset." Kel looked at the gown in the corner. "Alright, maybe a couple breast bands." Lalasa hid a smile and collected the money from Kel's desk.

"Milady, I will have it by midday. Remember to come here quickly after practicing." Kel nodded and looked at her maid.

"Lalasa, I told you to call me Kel." This was their continuous argument ever since Kel had hired the older girl on. Every time Lalasa changed the subject, as she did now.

"Why, it isn't even dawn yet milady. Are you having trouble sleeping?" Kel wasn't about to admit her feelings about a certain green eyed friend of hers to anyone.

"Not really, I just thinking about the stupid ball tonight. That reminds me, I have to find someone." Kel got dressed in her practice clothing and went in search of a fiery redhead.

When Kel found the door she knocked smartly on the door. After a loud 'thwump' and few curse words the door flew open. Kel looked straight into a pair of purple eyes. They looked at her and grimaced.

"Hello _cousin_, may I come in?" Kel pushed her way into the room and noticed George wearing breeches leaning on the door frame between their bedroom and sitting room. "Hello George."

"Kel, what in gods names are you doing here?" Alanna snapped as she pulled her robe around her tighter and slammed the door.

"Well, for one, I was wondering why I haven't heard from you. Two, why George has been telling quite a few people of who I really am, and three, what the Black Gods' name are you going on about bringing me to the ball." Kel said calmly, her Yamani mask now in place. It had been coming back ever since she had returned to the palace, no matter how long they had worked that summer to reverse it. She had lived the Isles longer than she had really thought.

"Oh." Alanna said sheepishly sitting in a chair near their now burning fire.

"Well then, I will leave you two at it." George disappeared back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kel looked into the fire as Alanna took time to wake up.

"All right. I am sorry about not contacting you sooner." The older woman rubbed the back of her neck as Kel took a seat across from her. "I just thought that you would enjoy being a girl for a night. I know I did." Kel looked at her friend and nodded.

"I am sorry, but with all of this it just seems like I will never stop being surprised. I don't like to be surprised." She muttered as the Lioness chuckled. "Doesn't mean that you are going to get away with it."

"Fine." Alanna looked out the window. "Gods, it's not even dawn yet. Shoo. I am going to get some more sleep." Kel soon found herself looking at a closed door. Slowly Kel made her way back to her room, thinking about the ball, dejectedly.

"Well, up quite early aren't we?" Kel looked up and smiled. Joren was walking down the hall towards her.

"And what are you doing out of bed?" Kel asked hands on her hips. He just laughed and kept walking towards her. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk with my mother. Unlike my _father_, she loves me." Kel nodded and waved bye as he kept walking.

* * *

"Lalasa, why did you have to alter _that_ part of it?" Kel put her hand over the low cut part of her gown. Lalasa had taken in the waist and let out the chest while cutting it lower. She had completely altered the gown. The sleeves ended at her wrists, making her hands look dainty and the collar of the dress accented her newly grown chest.

"Because I am accenting your best features." The front of her gown was a rich emerald with tiny stitches of silver making it look as if there were stars sewn into her dress. The dress had a low waistline accenting her slim stomach and hiding her muscled legs.

"Yeah, right." Kel was standing in Alanna's rooms getting ready. The woman changed Kel's hair back to her normal mousy brown. Her shoulder length hair had been curled and arranged on her head. The Lioness had given her silver hair pins to put into her hair, matching the star affect of her dress.

"Well, Kel, are you ready?" George asked from the next room. He and his wife were waiting for them. Kel looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful, at least, as much as she could. The face paint and Lalasa had gotten onto her face was light, but evident.

"Milady, you look so pretty." Lalasa said tearfully. Kel looked dumbstruck at her maid.

"Not that pretty." Kel said and hugged her maid. When she entered the next room George whistled.

"Wow, you look wonderful Kel." Alanna said embracing her. She was wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes. It was plain, but looked wonderful on the older knight.

"Let's go." George said brightly and opened the door. Just as he did, he was nearly hit in the face by a rather flustered Neal.

"Well, if you two couldn't have taken all night. Have you seen Kel at all?" He asked hurriedly. Alanna pointed to Kel behind her and left with her husband, leaving the two alone. Neal looked at Kel and blushed.

"Well, do I look that bad?" Kel asked worried. She ran her hands on her skirt and looked at her gown.

"N-n-no, not at all." Neal stammered as he took her hands in his and placed her hand in the crook of his arm, leading her to the ball. "Do you mind if I escort you?"

"This is wonderful, thank you Neal." Kel smiled at him. He, too, was wearing emerald green. He noticed Kel looking at his clothes.

"Ahh, the King said that everyone going to ball is to represent their fief, not status. So I got to wear Queenscove colors. Do I look that bad?" Kel laughed at his stricken face.

"No, Neal, you look wonderful." Kel bit back the rest of her answer and looked anywhere but at Neal. She was fighting hard to keep her heart from racing and her breathing under control.

"At least you get to be 'Kel.'" Neal whispered into her ear. Kel held her breath schooling her features. His breath on her neck tingled as it tickled.

"Yeah, but you must remain 'Neal.'" Neal laughed as they came upon the doors to the ball and the waiting nobility to be introduced. Kel looked panicked.

"I didn't know they were announcing." She said quietly, looking pale. Neal looked at his best friend and laid a hand on her back. It came to contact with her skin and he hand to fight hard to keep his hand steady.

"It will be alright. Just smile and be careful when you curtsy." Kel grimaced as Neal laughed. They approached the doors and Neal gave them their names.

"Nealan of Queenscove, Lady Keladry of Mindelan." Kel smiled and leaned towards Neal.

"You are going to pay for that." Neal grinned as they descended the stairs. After they bowed and curtsied to the monarchs, Kel grinning at Roald, who grinned back, they went to find their friends.

"Well, hello there." Kel turned around and saw Cleon, Merric, Faleron, Seaver, Owen and Joren standing there. Kel preteneded to stiffen at the sight of Joren, but he just grinned in return.

"Hello boys." She was wrapped into large hugs, all except for Owen, who clearly never met her before.

"Owen, this is Lady Keladry." Neal yelped as her slipper stomped on his foot. Everyone laughed as Owen looked at her, mouth open.

"Dear boy, if you don't close that mouth of yours, you are going to catch some flies." Neal said looking at him. Owen quickly closed his mouth and bowed to her.

"I am just Kel. It is a pleasure to meet you Owen. Now," Kel turned to Neal, "What did I say about my name?" Neal raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, you win." He left claiming thirst. As soon as he left, the group grew silent. Kel looked up and saw Cleon looking at her funny.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kel reached up and feigned surprise. "I forgot, I was hogtied and tortured." Her friends laughed and they began to talk. Kel knew they were wondering if she had changed.

"Well, hello Lady Kel." Joren came up and kissed her hand. Kel raised an eyebrow, but didn't get very far when an older man approached the group.

"Why, isn't it Keladry of Mindelan?" Kel stiffened as Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain approached the group.

"Hello milord." Kel curtsied to him and then turned back to Joren, completely ignoring the older man. She could see out of the corner of her eye that his face was turning red.

"Would you like to dance?" Neal had come back carrying two glasses, but shoved them into Owen's hands, saving Kel from Lord Burchard's anger. When they began to dance, Kel visibly relaxed.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Kel said as they began to waltz.

"No problem." No one but one blue eyed black haired boy noticed that the two were dancing closer than really necessary for the dance. He smiled and joined his friends to tell them of the news. Roald always wanted his friends to be happy.

"No, Kel and Neal?" Merric asked as they looked at the dancers. Then he smiled. "I guess so!" The group talked excitedly about their friends.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kel asked nodding to their friends. Neal just shrugged; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _What is wrong with you? Fawning over your best friend! It's Kel! Hello, Kel? Your friend?_ He looked at watching their friends. _Yeah, but who else has her grace with that glaive of hers?_

"Probably some new court lady they think is pretty." His tone caused Kel to look up at him. What she saw there caused her to catch her breath. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Kel nodded numbly and he guided her out to the balcony without anyone noticing.

They watched the stair and Kel shivered in the cold. The balcony had a roof to it, but had an opening overlooking the palace gardens. Neal saw her shiver and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him smiled.

"Thank you." Unconsciously she leaned into the embrace. Neal looked at her in wonder. _Could she like me? Wait, she is your friend._ Neal shook his head, but kept his gaze on her. He liked her normal brown hair and hazel eyes. He hadn't really realized he had missed them. Feeling his gaze, Kel looked up. She caught her breath as he lowered his lips to her, they were about to kiss when someone laughed loudly nearby. They stiffened and stood straight. Hoping and wondering all the same.

* * *

Okay, there, a treat for all of you!!! But wait, it's a cliffy!

**dreamerdoll**: Thank you!!!!!

**MistyFox14**: Well, as you wish!

**soccerchick-08**: Well, they are starting now..hehe.


	6. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is just a heads up.**

**I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family is in the middle of a big-time move and for the last ****two months we have been sorting, tossing, cleaning, and selling . At the end of March, I am happy to ****announce that I will finally break this very long hiatus and will be updating ALL of my stories, yes ALL ****of my stories. Thank you to my steadfast readers.**

**Erin**


	7. The Ball and Life

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything….

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, guess what? I am back. **ducks flying vegetables **I know that I said I would be back on at the end of March, but, that didn't happen…lol. Well I am back now, so here it goes!

* * *

Kel and Neal stood stiffly as the laughter and dancing continued in the room behind them. Neal wondered about his feelings towards his best friend. Nothing had changed since the last year, and yet it had. Kel was definitely different, but he couldn't quite get his mind to pin point what really drew him to her.

Kel, on the other hand, was wondering what was wrong with her. _He's your best friend, what is wrong with you?_ She didn't want to move in case if by moving made everything real, and not a dream. Her hopes were shattered when two figures walked out toward them.

"Kel?" The lioness approached them and Kel turned to face her and her companion. Prince Roald smiled at them and looked at Neal. Neal seemed to have paled.

"Yes?" Kel said calmly, holding her Yamani mask.

"Roald was wondering if you would dance with him." Alanna said smiling at the girl. Kel smiled and nodded. The prince led her into the ballroom and Kel couldn't help but notice the hurt face of Neal.

"So, liking the ball?" Roald asked as they joined the dance. Kel thought about her answer.

"Why yes, Your Highness." Kel said formally, plastering a smile to her face.

"Oh come on Kel, would you have rather been Luke tonight instead?" Roald asked. Kel opened her mouth to answer and instead was passed to another partner, as the dance dictated. Her new partner was none other than Lord Wyldon. He nodded politely and smiled. Kel raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Soon she was back dancing with the prince.

"Okay, explain." Kel said. She felt completely inept of pretending to be a boy. Roald smiled as the dance ended. He led her to the balcony once more, but Neal wasn't there. They stood at the balustrade and Roald told her of his musings.

"I finally figured it out when you bought that dress. See, I believed you earlier, but once I saw that you were wearing it, everything just seemed to click into place. I don't think anyone else really knows." Roald said leaning against a pillar. Kel studied the garden for a while, thinking about things. She just couldn't believe that there were so many people who knew who she was.

"Neal and Joren know. Along with Myles." Kel sighed, thinking of the long list of people who knew. "Am I that apparent?"

"No, growing up in the palace has taught me to pick up on things. Owen, Cleon. Merric, Seaver and Faleron have no idea. And we were all very close last year, so I say you are doing a great job." Roald straightened and put an arm around her shoulders, leading back into the warm ballroom. Kel smiled at Roald and she was vaguely aware that people saw them. And she knew they would assume that they were closer than friends, and for some reason, Kel didn't really mind. 'Kel' would be leaving soon, the story they had chosen was that she had gone off on her own, and that she had been missing for a while to only end up at distant convent in Galla, learning 'proper' behavior.

When they arrive back in the group Roald is summoned by his parents and the rest of the group claim they are being called away, leaving Kel and Neal alone. Kel raised both her eyebrows and looked at Neal, who in turn looked confused at the retreating backs of their friends.

"Is there something going on I need to know about?" Neal asked Kel shaking his head. He was trying to forget the almost kiss and get back onto safe ground. Kel took the bait relieved.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask them later. I am actually quite tired. I will see you in the morning." Neal nodded and she left the ballroom. She ran into Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain at the door. He looked down his nose at her.

"I hear that only a convent in Galla would take you." He said smirking. Kel thought about this comment, thinking if she had tried to get into a convent, he would have probably stopped her.

"Indeed milord." She said sweetly, "I had heard that country was so beautiful, and so I went there. I never got the chance to try the one here in Tortall, pity though, seems you have gone through a lot of trouble on my part." Kel smirked at his outraged face and slipped out the door before he could respond. She quickly made her way to the Lioness's rooms and knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes she opened the door, knowing no one was in there. She quickly changed into her page's uniform and re-dyed her hair and eyes. Double-checking her appearance, she made sure everything was in order.

Nodding, she checked the hall, seeing no one she slipped out, leaving her dress behind. She would send Lalasa to get it in the morning. Kel returned to her room and closed the door behind her sighing, it was good to have been a 'girl' for a while, though she was completely confused about her feelings with Neal.

_I will deal with it later, if I have to._ Kel thought, collapsing to bed after changing into to nightshirt.

* * *

Kel woke before dawn and did a pattern dance, thinking about the ball the night before. Instead of dwelling on things she made up her mind to forget all about it. Lalasa woke and set her things out for the day. After she finished she made her way to the mess hall for breakfast. She was the first of her friends to arrive, they slowly made their way in and sat at the table, everyone looked pale and tired. 

"How was the ball?" Kel had given the excuse that she was feeling quite sick and couldn't get to the ball.

Seaver answered, "It was great. Kel was there, too bad you were sick and didn't get the chance to meet her. I hear that she left this morning. I never got a chance to say goodbye though." He looked disappointed, and Kel decided that she would have to tell Alanna, that 'Kel' should go to a few more balls.

"Oh, what a pity. Maybe I will be able to meet her some other time." Kel looked at all her friends, they were very tired. "So when did everyone finally get some sleep?"

Before anyone could answer, Lord Wyldon entered the room and said the prayer. After it was done they all sat down to eat. Kel looked around the table to see who was sitting with them. The prince, who smiled at her, Cleon, Faleron, Neal, Merric and Seaver were all there.

"Where is Owen?" She asked looking around the hall. She didn't spot him anywhere.

"Oh, He got tripped going down the stairs, so Lord Wyldon excused him from dinner." This quiet reply came from the other side of Neal, who was sitting next to her, bleary eyed. Joren didn't look as tired as the rest of them, but just shoved his food around the plate.

"Oh." Kel knew instantly what happened. The hazing had begun early that morning. Even with Owen in their group, Vinson couldn't resist torturing the poor lad.

"So Luke, I see you are feeling better today." Roald commented straight face. Kel nodded, keeping her face blank. "You missed quite the ball. Very beautiful court ladies."

"Oh, I am too young to think of such things." Kel said rising from the table. "I will see you guys at the practice courts. She returned her dishes and returned to her room to get her practice clothes on. Changed, she looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes looked back at her, her black hair was shiny. It was now just below her ears, and Kel decided to grow it out.

"Milady, I fetched the dress. It is in the dressing room, behind my dresses. Well hidden." Lalasa said while she fed Jump. Kel nodded and waved as she left the room. She arrived at the practice courts and started to stretch and warm up for the first class. Having already stretched, Kel was surprised that her arms felt a bit stiff.

_Must have been the dancing last night,_ Kel thought ruefully. She began some simple push-ups and then started to get fancy, using only one arm, with the other behind her back. When finished she stood up and turned, seeing that had an audience. Shaking her head she looked at her friends.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. She looked directly at Merric and he shook his head. The rest of her friends followed suit.

"Where did you learn that?" Owen asked, he had been woken up for morning classes.

"My cousin, the Lioness. She says its great for building up your muscles. I recommend it." She smiled then listened as the teacher began the class. It seemed that the first years were going to learn how to tilt. Suppressing a groan, Kel readied Peachblossom. They were each given a lance and Kel tested the weight of hers. This year no one had given her a weighted one, and so she knew she would have to go to the smithy. After training last year with weighted ones, she decided she liked having them heavy, it helped with building up muscles in her arms.

"Olau, your turn." Lord Wyldon announced to her. She acted like she was nervous and then went for a go at the dummy (sorry couldn't spell 'quintain'…is that how you spell it?). Compensating for the weight Kel hit the shield avoiding being buffeted by the dummy. She knew that she should have missed, but she didn't feel like getting pounded.

"Good job, you may have the morning off. Be sure to be back at Midday." Kel could almost jump for joy. When she passed her friends, most of them gaped. Neal and Roald just shook their heads.

When she got closer to the two she said, "Hey couldn't help it. But I'm off to the smithy, see you at midday." She grinned and unsaddled Peachblossom, telling him he was being a very good horsie, and whistled on her way out of the stables.

Later that evening saw Kel studying in one of the Libraries by herself. She knew it was probably foolish, but she couldn't help it. The books on the table just told her of how foolish she was being. The titles were such as _How to Embroider, Proper Etiquette for the Noble Lady, and Courtly Manners for Young Noble Women._ Last night told her that if she were going to come back and 'visit' as a 'Lady', she would definitely need to study.

"Why couldn't I just come to my wits and just _go_ to a convent?" Kel asked herself aloud, putting down one of the books. She had a headache and she rubbed her temples.

"Then it wouldn't be as much fun." Kel looked up and smiled at Roald. They had been talking together between classes, finally at ease with each other. Kel was sort of glad that he knew.

"Yeah, but it would have saved me the headache." Kel said, continuing to rub her temples. She closed her eyes and tried to will it away, but to no avail. Suddenly she felt coolness, and the headache was gone. Kel opened her eyes and looked at Roald.

"I forgot you could do that." Kel said. His gift had been a soft blue, like the color of his eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of people do. Even though my father has the Gift, they forget that I had it to." Roald said, rubbing his hands together. He looked at the books on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get started. I just realized if I am going to 'come visit' I should at least know what I am doing for 'Lady Kel.'" Roald just shook his head smiling. Suddenly he sat straight up and Kel looked at him confused.

"I forgot, my parents just told me who my betrothed is." Roald looked at his hands. For some reason Kel felt uneasy.

"Who?"

"You."

* * *

AHH! Cliffie! I know you just love me….some parts were boring, but hey, I needed to do something. I just thought I would try to show you some life…So, Like the developements? 

Macko


	8. Beginning Lesson

I'm baaack. I know, you all want to kill me but hey, here I am. I have had a few surgeries, and there are more to come so I will be able to update more often. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, TP owns everything.

STRESS

"What?" Kel sat in disbelief. This couldn't be. Marry Roald?

"That is what they said. They saw you at the ball last night, and they know there is strength in women." Roald said uncomfortably. He was still looking at his hands. Kel sighed and looked at him.

"My parents said they wouldn't arrange my marriage." Kel said still not believing. She pondered this thought until she got another headache. She began rubbing her temples again, and yet again she felt the pressure lesson. Roald was looking at her with concern. Kel smiled at him and sighed yet again.

"I guess I could always ask them." Kel said as she picked up her books. She thought about replacing them on the shelves but instead she held them tight against her body to try and hide the titles.

"Here, let me help." Roald motioned towards the books. She lowered them away from her body and Roald waved his hands over them. The titles disappeared. "If a boy looks at them, they will look like books about insects; nothing very interesting." He smiled at Kel and she smiled back. Resigned to the current situation for the moment, she knew worrying about it won't help; she'll just have to find a way out of it later when she had the time.

"Does anyone else know about the engagement?" Kel asked as they left the library and towards the pages' hall. Roald shook his head.

"My mother said that they would not make anything public until you are of age to be married." Roald shook his head. "We have until you are sixteen. At least, that is what your parents said. Until then, we are to act like nothing is happening. And that means not telling Neal." Kel knew she would have to keep this from him, but she didn't like the idea of keeping things from her best friend.

"It will be hard I must admit, but you are right." Kel said gloomily. They began to talk about their math work when they arrived at Neal's room. Neither mentioned anything and their lives went along as planned.

When Kel arrived at her room later she opened one of the books she had gotten from the library and called for Lalasa. The older looked at what the book said and giggled. Kel shook her head.

"Lalasa, I need your help. If 'Lady Kel' keeps coming to visit, she can't just stay for one night, I know she will have to visit for longer and that means knowing some of this stuff. The other ladies will expect it of me." Kel shook her head. "Now I have to learn twice as many things."

"My lady, I can at least teach you sewing dancing and dresses. But I am afraid you will need someone else to help you with talking and manners. I am not of high standing and don't know much about the court. But I think I might know someone who would." Lalasa left and Kel was left to her own musings until she returned. It wasn't too late in the evening that lights out were expected. She had left studying early complaining about a headache and tiredness and was bid farewell from the other boys. Roald smiling as she left, letting no one but her see it.

After four pages Kel looked up to see Lalasa leading a woman into her room. She quickly closed her book and stood up, wondering what Lalasa thought she was doing; revealing her to someone.

"Milord, this is Mairi, she is a servant of Lord Denivold." Lalasa explained and then it hit her. Lord Denivold was known for liking other men and was therefore scorned. But in the Islands, liking other men didn't bother the Yamanis; and Kel saw nothing wrong with it.

"How do you do." Kel said nodding her head to the woman who curtsied. Lalasa smiled and motioned for Mairi to speak.

"Milord, Lalasa here has explained to me that you wish to know how to speak and act like a woman. Lord Denivold hired me for that reason, though I am not supposed to say anything about it." Mairi looked at Lalasa and continued, "Since you are asking the same thing, I don't think he'll mind as long as you don't tell anyone."

"I wont, I hope that you will keep the same principles with me as well." Kel said sternly. Mairi nodded.

"Milord Denivold doesn't need me at this time everyday during the week, if you wish I could come over and start to teach you. I could explain it away that I am friends with Lalasa." Kel grinned and nodded. Mairi smiled back and they got to work. They were just beginning to talk about posture when it was time for lights out. Kel bid Mairi farewell and got ready to sleep.

"Lalasa, at first I was skeptical, but I think this just might work. Thank you." Kel hugged the girl and got into bed.

"It's my pleasure my Lady." Lalasa said as she blew out a candle and disappeared into the gloom of her sleeping space.

"Luke!" Someone yelled across the practice field. She looked up to see Merric coming over to her. They were just dismissed to lunch and she was heading back to her room. The explanation given to Lord Wyldon was that 'Luke' had a strange skin discoloration and the boys would make fun of him. By a special request from Sir Myles she was allowed to have her baths in her room.

"Yes Merric?" Kel said tired and sore from the days' training.

"Roald wants you to meet him at the Lioness' rooms after lunch. He said that you have both been excused from your lessons." Merric said grumpily. He wasn't happy that he hadn't been invited.

"Thanks Merric." Kel clapped him on the shoulder and ran up the hill to get changed. She met Mairi in the hallway and they ignored each other. Kel was happy for that.

"Lalasa?" Kel called as she hurried into her rooms. She quickly disrobed and put on a fresh pair of dark brown breeches and a cream colored tunic. Lalasa poked her head out from her room.

"Milady, was there something you needed?" Lalasa asked as Kel finished lacing her shirt. Kel shook her head.

"I was just wondering if you could go and get me some new stockings. I am having trouble tying my points." Kel slid on her boots as she heard the boys in the hallway going down to lunch.

"Yes milady." Lalasa disappeared back into her room as Kel left. What is her little maid up to? Kel shook her head. She didn't need anymore troubles.

Hope you all like the update. I know, I know. My next one should be soon.


	9. Another Midwinter

DC: I own nothing! 

I think I might change KN to something else….:) muahahaha

More Lessons

A knocking on her door brought Kel back from her musings. She opened the door to reveal Roald. He smiled and Kel followed him down the hall. They were silent as they walked.

"Roald?" Kel looked at him as they passed the hallway to the Lioness's rooms. "Where are we going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Roald said as they walked to a set of stairs and started to climb. They arrived at the top floor and they were both panting. There were only a couple of doors in the hallway. Kel had never been to this floor before.

"We are almost late." Roald muttered to himself as he knocked on the second door. When the door opened Kel saw Lalasa and the Lioness sitting on a couch. She looked at the man who opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Kel." Myles said as the two entered the room. "Since you have already taken most of these lessons we made an arrangement with your instructors. You are to come for lessons up here."

"Why do I have a feeling that these lessons will be completely different?" Kel said as the Lioness laughed. Lalasa ducked her head trying to hide her smile as Kel and Roald sat in chairs near the window.

"You will be learning to be a lady. And Roald will be helping you to learn how to dance today." Myles said as Roald stood up gesturing for Kel to stand as well. Letting a sigh escape Kel stood as well.

"Myles and I will be leaving; we just thought we would break the ice. Lalasa will be here watching and critiquing." Alanna said as she and her adoptive father left the room.

"Lalasa, you could have told me!" Kel said as Roald held out his arms in a dancing position.

"But then it wouldn't have been as fun." Lalasa said smiling. Kel shook her head. She was happy that the girl was feeling comfortable around her.

And so the months went with Kel learning to be a lady while training as a page. No one seemed to notice that the prince and 'Luke' had become really good friends, except for Neal. He came to terms with the fact when Kel explained that it must look this way so that no one would become suspicious. Kel hated lying to her best friend, but she had to.

Towards midwinter Kel's parents came to the palace explaining that Kel would be there in a couple of weeks, just in time for the festivities. Excuses were made and Luke left a week before midwinter.

Kel sat in the common room of an Inn in Corus waiting for the Lioness to come. She was bringing her a dress to wear when she arrived at the palace. Her parents were to meet her when she got the palace.

"Kel." A whisper came and she looked up into a pair of purple eyes. Kel nodded and followed the older woman up the stairs to her room. After a half an hour Kel looked at herself in the mirror. All the hard work for the last few months paid off. She looked like a proper lady. Her hair had grown long and was able to be put into a very fashionable hair style. The Lioness had put face paint on her and helped tie the stays of her dress. The dress she wore was light gold with silver stitching and diamonds making swirling patterns on her skirt and bodice and slits to show the underskirt. The cream underskirt that could be seen when ever she took a step. There were matching necklace and earrings as well.

"I'm beautiful." Kel said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The Lioness looked at her with tears in her eyes. She nodded and led Kel down to the stables. Outside was a carriage waiting for her.

"Have fun tonight! I will see you there." The Lioness said as she left Kel to enter the carriage and ride up to the palace.

_I'm stone. A peaceful lake._ Kel thought as she tried to quiet her fast beating heart. She was nervous. Tonight all of her training will be tested.

The day was darkening as it turned evening. Tonight would be the opening ball for the midwinter festivities. She was looking forward to being a guest at the banquet she usually served at.

"My Lady, we have arrived." Kel looked out the window at the lit up palace, it was breath taking. Not that she had much breath to be taken. She looked down and saw that all of her friends were waiting for her at the entrance with Roald at the front.

As Roald stepped forward to open the door Kel stretched out her hand for Roald to help her descend. It had taken them two weeks for Kel to be graceful enough in a dress exiting a carriage.

"My Lady Keladry, how lovely you look this evening." Roald said smiling at her. It took all of her Yamani training to not laugh. Instead she smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Your Highness. I did not expect such a welcoming." Kel said as courtly as she could. Her friends' faces looked as if she had turned into a talking cow.

"Would you do me the honor of sitting with me at tonight's banquet?" Roald said as Kel curtsied deeply. Roald couldn't help but catch his breath at how beautiful she looked.

"The honor would be all mine, Your Highness." Kel laid her hand on his arm and snuck a glance at Neal. He blushed and looked at his feet. Merric, Faleron, Seaver, Esmond and Owen just gawked.

CLiffie! Next chapter you will get to learn why Kel and Roald are engaged….but only if I get reviews! 


	10. The Ball, and News

DC: I own nothing

Yeah, so I am sorta back. I have time right now to update…..:)

"Excuse me, Joren of Stone Mountain?" Kel asked the boy who was serving her table. Joren turned and tried not to smile.

"Yes milady?" Joren asked, he had just finished offering the cleaning bowl around the table.

"I was wondering how you have been doing this midwinter." Kel asked barely audible. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Any encounters with your father?"

"No." Joren answered just as quietly and smiled on his way back to the kitchens. For the rest of the meal Kel spoke with Roald. They talked about everything, including studies.

When at last the meal ended Roald escorted her into the ball room where the musicians played a dance. Kel was truly enjoying herself and when the dance changed, and involved changing partners, she found herself dancing with Lord Wyldon.

"Hello, Lady Keladry. How are you doing?" He asked politely. Kel considered her answer and spoke.

"I am doing well. I am keeping up on my glaive practice. How have you been Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked as they danced around the room. Lord Wyldon looked a little downcast.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking. Enjoy your Midwinter." Lord Wyldon bowed as the song ended left her there. Looking around the room she noticed that she couldn't find any of her friends. When the next song started, she went to move off the dance floor when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Lady Keladry?" Kel turned to see a very handsome blue-eyed and black haired man. (I wonder who that could be? Lol) "My name is Domitan of Masbole, Sergeant in the Kings Own. I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Kel considered and nodded. The man was positively the most handsome man she had ever met. And yet there was something familiar about him, she just couldn't place it. They were dancing for a while when Kel spotted Neal coming for them.

"Well, if it isn't my best friend and my cousin!" Neal exclaimed as he clapped them both on the shoulder. Kel looked from one to the other. Then she saw it. They shared the same nose.

"Awww…I knew there was something familiar about you!" Kel said smiling. She was about to say something else when the cousin spoke first.

"Well, Meathead, where have you been?"

"Well, DOM, if you would stop calling me that I would explain. It looks there we are going to have some visitors tomorrow from the Yamani Isles." Neal said looking at Kel. The day before she had found out why she had been betrothed to Roald.

"Kel, we didn't want to do it. But since the Emperor couldn't choose one of the princesses he asked if you would. He said it still might change, and you could be free to choose who you marry." Ilane explained to her daughter. Kel had nodded. She could still get to choose.

"I will then go and talk to Roald for awhile." Kel said. Her parents knew that she was training still, they had supported it.

"Hello, Earth to Kel?" Kel looked at Neal and punched his arm. He blushed and looked at Dom. He was looking at Kel.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Neal snickered and this time Dom smacked him on the shoulder. Kel shook her head and quickly ducked into a nearby group of people. When she talked with both of the boys her heartbeat faster.

_What is wrong with me? Nothing has happened with Neal and me since last midwinter. It was as if it never happened. And now what about this Dom? He is just…just…just so handsome. Tonight I am such a hair brained court lady!_

"A copper for your thoughts?" Kel turned to see Roald. She smiled and let him lead her out onto the balcony.

"Oh, they aren't worth that much." She smiled and looked up into the sky. The stars were bright.

"Kel, my father just told me that your parents were able to get the Yamani emperor to pick a princess for me to marry." Roald said quietly, looking at her. Kel thought this over.

"That is great. Now we can just be friends again!" Kel said happily. Roald grinned. They had both been fretting about having to marry, especially since they didn't love each other.

"Yes, now we don't have to worry anymore."

On her way back to her guest rooms in the palace Kel stopped where she was going and turned. There was a man following her. She couldn't see exactly who it was but she got scared. Starting to walk faster to her rooms Kel could hear the man behind her speed up. She was almost to her rooms when she felt something touch her shoulder.

"You little slut! You should have stayed in Galla!" Lord Burchard said. He was sneering at her.

"Leave me alone sir." Kel said stonily. Her Yamani mask was in place. She would fight him if she had to, but had a feeling she would definitely lose.

"I don't think so." Kel put her key into the lock as fast as she could but Lord Burchard pushed her into her door. It was enough force to push it open.

"Are you completely nuts? Attacking me?" Kel asked trying to get herself ready to fight back.

All Lord Burchard did was growl and then everything went black for Kel.


	11. The Morning After

Here is another update:) Happy Halloween.

* * *

Kel's body ached all over. She woke on the floor of her rooms. Lord Burchard had beaten her for hours. Swearing and spitting on her in intervals. Kel had tried to fight back, but with the surprise attack and her skirts, she had no chance.

Kel's eyes were so swollen that she could barely crack them open. When she was able to, Kel looked at her windows, only a dim light shown through the cracks in the shutters. It was barely past dawn and it would be awhile before someone checked in on her.

Moving to get up, Kel winced and yelped. She couldn't help it. It felt as if all her ribs had been broken. Her right arm hung at a strange angle and she couldn't get her fingers to move. Tears of pain flowed silently down her face. She couldn't help it. If it had been only that, she could hold it in. But it wasn't.

Both her legs were broken; her left knee cap was mush. All the fingers on her left hand were sticking out in strange directions. Her jaw wouldn't move without pain, it was broken. Kel lay on the floor, trying to breath through the pain. Never had she been beaten so thoroughly. Carefully, Kel checked one more thing. She dreaded what she would find.

She had no reason to worry. She was still wearing her loincloth. But her body hurt down there. Lord Burchard had made sure that he hit her everywhere. She tried to curl her body into a ball and started to cry. Kel hated to feel helpless.

_ This has just strengthened my resolve._ She thought as she shook with shock. All she could think of was the pain. Kel knew that she needed to get her shield just to show the men that women could fight too. And the next thing she was going to learn was fight a dress.

A chirping brought Kel out of her thoughts. She lifted her aching head and looked at a tiny bird. "Crown." Kel said quietly as she nearly feinted. "Get-" She stopped talking as she started to cough up blood. The bird shrilled and flew out the window. Kel struggled to breathe as she coughed.

Someone knocked on her door. It was a leisurely knock, telling Kel that this wasn't the help Crown went to get. The knock came again as a voice called.

"Kel? Are you in there?" Roald's voice came through the door.

"Roald." Kel tried to call loudly, but couldn't raise her voice. But somehow Roald heard her, he opened the door. He took one look at her and called the guard as he stooped down to Kel.

"Oh, Kel. Who did this to you?" Blue started to glow around his hands as he started to heal her.

"It was-" Kel choked and fought for air. Roald quickly moved his hands to her chest.

"Gods Kel, all of your ribs are broken and one punctured your lung." He whispered; his face had turned white. Kel's vision started to blur and then started to turn dark. "Kel! Hold on, you must fight!"

She fought for consciousness as she heard feet stomping in the hallway. She turned her head and saw Duke Baird enter the room. Then her vision went black.

* * *

Duke Baird stood looking through the papers on his desk. Reports about the stock in the infirmary and possible assistants were strewn across the desk spotted with candle wax. In the next few days he knew he would have to respond, but it was the holiday he would answer them later. Sighing he stood and went into the main infirmary. There were about a dozen people being ministered a steaming mug by the assistants.

He chuckled. These were the ones who drank a little too much wine at the first Midwinter ball the night before. Duke Baird settled in a chair looking out the open window and gazed at the beautiful sight. It was a winter wonder. The white snow covered the rooftops of the surrounding outer buildings of the palace. He was day dreaming when a shrill roused him. He watched as a small sparrow dived at him. He jumped up from his seat and the bird flew to the doorway. Not needing another shrill, he followed the bird, grabbing his medic's bag on the way out.

Duke Baird was surprised as he was led to the nobles' wing. And even more surprised to arrive at an open door to find a glowing prince. He could see a skirt of a ball gown.

"Your Highness?" The prince turned to him, face white. Now Duke Baird could see the patient. Lady Keladry.

"Duke Baird. I need help. She's dying."

* * *

Cliffie!  Do you likie?

Macko


	12. A Visit

A pounding on his door woke Neal early the day after the ball. He muttered darkly as he rolled over, hoping to sleep off the affects of the night before, but the pounding kept going. Muttering some more about early people and where they can shove such happy attitudes Neal pulled on some breaches and a shirt.

"Yes?" Neal was leaning tiredly on his door frame and looking at a red faced Merric.

"Hurry, Kel was attacked." Neal shocked out of his tiredness quickly grabbed a pair of boots shoved his feet in and ran down the hallway following the redhead. All of Kel's year mates were huddled around the entrance to the Healer's wing. Elbowing his way through the boys Neal entered and closed the door behind him.

Duke Baird and his entire staff were rushing to and from a bed. He caught a glimpse of Kel and his heart skipped a beat. The prince was sitting in a chair out of the way, his face pale and drawn. The royal spotted him and waved Neal over. Slowly and trying to stay out of the way, Neal made his way over.

"I found her this morning on her floor." Roald said quietly. "I was going there to see if she would like to go and have lunch in town with me later. I knocked on her door and at first there was nothing, and then there was a sound. I opened her door, it was unlocked and Kel would never leave her door unlocked, and there she was sprawled out."

Neal laid a hand on Roald's shoulder. He had obviously done as much healing as he knew how to. "We'll get her fixed up."

"No, that's it though Neal," Roald wiped a traitorous tear from his cheek, "I tried to heal her, but she was too far gone. Your father said he'll do his best, but he said they would do what they could. The Lioness went to fetch my father, the three of us were able to heal her enough to carry her here, but we were quickly drained. The Lioness gave your father some energy before she left."

Neal stood paralyzed. His best friend was dying and not even the Lioness was confident in Kel's healthy return. He sat, more like collapsed, on a bed that was next to the Prince and they watched the scene before them unfold, utterly useless.

* * *

Kel looked around her. The last thing she could remember was blacking out as Roald tried to speak to her. Though now she was standing in a beautiful garden that reminded her of the Yamani Isles. Smiling, Kel looked at her attire. Gone was the fancy gown from the ball, all that was there was a comfortable Kimono in her favorite colors. The fabric was soft and her feet were encased in her favorite Yamani slippers.

"Kel." She turned to see who had addressed her. There was a woman with dark hair and bright beautiful eyes. Smiling, Kel made her way to the offered hand stretched out to her.

"Yes?" Kel's voice was different, it sounded older.

"Why are you here child?" The woman asked as she linked Kel's arm in hers. She led them away deeper into the gardens and Kel could smell the fragrance and it cheered her up. The woman stopped them at a small fountain and they sat along its rim. Kel studied the woman. She was wearing a plain white robe of some sort and her hair hung loose, and her feet were bare.

"I don't know." Kel really didn't. She tried to focus more on what had happened, but it kept flitting away leaving her mind in content.

"You weren't supposed to be here for many a year. Things have gone very wrong indeed. If you stay here with me, I will be ignoring the many prayers that are coming to me. Now, I must send you back before my brother insists that you go with him, since you are both of our chosen's. Though you don't have any Gift, don't ever doubt that you are blessed by us." The woman placed a kiss on Kel's forehead which burned.

Kel tried to scream, but then the pain faded and she welcomed a soft emptiness that was floating up to meet her. She could still hear the woman, but now she was speaking with someone else.

"…I know brother. You wanted her for yourself….. But Mithros, it wasn't her time to know yet and definitely not her time to die…"

* * *

Here is an update…sorry it has taken so long to update….avoids flying objects but here it is!!!

Okay, by looking at everyone's reviews it looks like we need to re-vote on who she ends up with excluding Roald…sorry ladies, he is taken. Lol.

So, let me know your vote!

Muchos Loves

Macko


End file.
